


Piccoli teppisti crescono

by raxilia_running



Series: Vita, Morte e Tutto ciò che resta [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Luffy & Law & Eustass are friends in some kind of distorted way, M/M, Mild Language, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: E Bepo avrebbe anche voluto chiedere perché ci fosse bisogno ogni volta di imbarcarsi fino a Machida per mangiare cinese, con tutti i locali – e le belle ragazze – che pullulavano a Shibuya, ma bastò un’occhiata ai volti preoccupati di Shachi e Penguin per riportare alla mente che Law non si era spinto fin lì perché aveva fame: era più voglia di passare il Sabato sera menando le mani.Trascorrere un tranquillo Sabato Sera in giro per Tokyo diventa assai più complicato, quando i peggiori teppisti della capitale e dintorni sembrano casualmente darsi appuntamento tutti nello stesso posto...





	

**Author's Note:**

> La citazione era assai ghiotta e su Tumblr girano queste [fanart](http://raxilia5running.tumblr.com/post/89658918501/oli-giri-%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%90%E8%A9%B0%E3%82%81-by-r-part-18-law-kid-and) che già da un po' di tempo mi tentano nello scrivere qualcosa su Kidd, Law e Rufy assieme. Sono tre idioti, come non potevo buttare giù una storiella idiota sul loro conto? Un po' di coordinate: la fanfic è una AU ambientata a Tokyo. Quel poco che so di Tokyo mi viene fuori dalla Wikipedia e dalla recente rilettura di "GALS". E il setting è più che vagamente ispirato a "GTO: Shonan Junai Gumi", perché LORO nelle vesti di teppisti truzzi a capo di bande di motociclisti ce li vedo troppo. Perché Machida? Non lo so, in GALS tutti scambiavano questo distretto già per un pezzo di Kanagawa, mentre appartiene alla prefettura di Tokyo. Da lì mi è partita l'idea che uno come Kidd - che viene dai mari del Sud - potesse farsi le scampagnate da Kanagawa (subito a sud di Tokyo) fino a Machida per mangiare in un mega-mall all'aperto che si chiama "GrandBERRY Mall". L'ho scoperto per caso, non l'ho fatto apposta, non so se sia stato destino scegliere questa location o cosa. Fatto sta che questa storia si è praticamente scritta da sola, lo giuro. Perchè 'sti tre idioti si muovono benissimo a punzecchiarsi fra di loro senza bisogno che la sottoscritta intervenga a fare altro che trascrivere. Oh. Qui Bepo è un essere umano un po' pacioccone. Spiegare la sua _ursitudine_ sarebbe stato un casino. Niente, buona lettura a chi si avventurerà per questa stupida fic. Tutta dedicata a [terryh_nyan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/terryh_nyan) e [Nemesi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesi), che si sono sorbite i miei scleri su FB e se la meritano tutta! *3*  
>  **Prompt:** #28: «Prendete il salvagente... Questa sera c'è aria di burrasca!» (dal film "Eva contro Eva")

_Don't fool with fools who'll turn away_  
_Keep all_  
_Good Company_  
_Take care of those you call your own_  
_And keep_  
_Good Company_  
_**[Good Company – Queen]** _

«E stasera che si fa? Non un’altra maratona di film horror, spero… Perché non andiamo sul lungomare a rimorchiare qualche ragazza?» sbuffò Bepo, un mezzo sorriso ebete che spuntava sulle guance grassocce, cercando come meglio poteva di tenere il passo dei suoi assai più svelti compagni.

«Il vero film horror sarebbe vedere _te_ che rimorchi una ragazza, credimi!» lo prese affettuosamente in giro Penguin, planandogli addosso con una manata sulla spalla.

«Ma come sei ingiusto» mormorò Trafalgar Law in un soffio, mettendo su un sorrisetto sarcastico che contrastava completamente con le sue parole, e continuò a camminare esattamente un passo avanti al duo.

«Sarebbe un film horror di serie Z. Io non lo noleggerei. Non mi prenderei neanche il disturbo di scaricarlo da un tIorrent. Tempo e suspense sprecati» concluse con una scrollata di spalle, di fronte allo sguardo incredulo di Shachi, che perse un passo e si ritrovò a incespiscargli alle spalle, stupito come ogni volta della serietà con cui il loro capo sapeva somministrare insulti più o meno affilati ai suoi stessi amici, neanche si trattasse di prescrivere loro aspirine per il mal di testa.

Bepo farfugliò qualcosa a proposito dello scusarsi per aver pronunciato un’ovvietà tanto sciocca ma Law coprì ogni protesta col semplice sollevarsi delle spalle, prima di ficcare entrambe le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, a fondo come se stesse frugandovi alla ricerca di inesistenti monetine.

«Siamo a Machida, siamo al Grandberry Mall: c’è un unico posto dove passeremo i prossimi quarantacinque minuti» esclamò, alzando il mento ricoperto di una rada barbetta, e puntandolo decisamente in direzione di una grossa insegna rossa, dove spiccava a caratteri cubitali la scritta “Grand Buffet China”.

E Bepo avrebbe anche voluto chiedere perché ci fosse bisogno ogni volta di imbarcarsi fino a Machida per mangiare cinese, con tutti i locali – e le belle ragazze – che pullulavano a Shibuya, ma bastò un’occhiata ai volti preoccupati di Shachi e Penguin per riportare alla mente che Law non si era spinto fin lì perché aveva fame: era più voglia di passare il Sabato sera menando le mani.

Law apriva la fila, mentre varcavano le soglie del locale, con la sicumera di una prima donna al suo debutto, mentre Bepo e gli altri provavano a mettere su l’espressione truce dei teppisti più temuti del tecnico di Shinagawa… fallendo miseramente, quando lo sguardo di tutti e quattro cadde, quasi contemporaneamente, su due colossali montagne di muscoli piegate a gozzovigliare a quattro palmenti su un tavolino di legno scuro ricolmo di piatti, svuotati con tale impegno da essere luccicanti come appena usciti dalla lavastoviglie.

La loro massa e i loro modi sarebbero bastati già di per sé a farli spiccare rispetto alla popolazione media del locale ma a tutto ciò si aggiungeva un abbigliamento che definire “squillante” era un eufemismo. Quello dalla lunga zazzera di capelli biondi che gli ricadeva sul viso fino a coprirgli quasi completamente gli occhi portava una vistosa camicia anni Settanta, dal collettone alto, blu a pois bianchi, e un paio di jeans sdruciti. Il suo compagno era a dir poco scenografico: in quanto ad accessori avrebbe potuto rivaleggiare con la più agguerrita _gal_ di Shibuya, tanti e tali erano i piercing che gli foravano le orecchie e i braccialetti e le catenine che gli pendevano dal collo e dai polsi, tintinnando in un concerto stridulo e metallico persino ad ogni respiro che il padrone emetteva.

Il suo abbigliamento vistoso – il pellicciotto di pelo sintetico della sua giacca di pelle pareva pescato direttamente da una rivendita di abiti usati di un cantante j-rock decaduto – e gli occhialoni da motociclista premuti sulla fronte spiccavano persino più dell’ammasso indisciplinato di ciuffi rosso scarlatto che erano i suoi capelli.

Chiunque non lo conoscesse in prima persona, l’avrebbe preso per qualche artista ribelle in libera uscita, non certo per uno studente pluri-bocciato all’ultimo anno di liceo.

Law sembrò non averlo notato e si diresse con passo dinoccolato nella sua direzione quasi per caso ma non gli credette nessuno dei presenti: il sorrisetto di anticipazione che portava stampato in volto tradiva buona parte delle sue intenzioni.

«Ma guarda chi abbiamo qui» esclamò, con una sorpresa così finta da essere spiattellata in faccia ai destinatari del suo richiamo solo e soltanto per infastidire. Si fermò istantaneamente sul posto, battendo le suole di gomma delle Doc. Martens sul pavimento, giusto per sottolineare la sua presenza, caso mai qualcuno non se ne fosse accorto.

Due teste si voltarono nella sua direzione, una assai più velocemente dell’altra, mentre Law proseguiva nel suo discorso, mani in tasca e sguardo che apparentemente vagava davanti a sè.

«A Kanagawa avete finito i bastoncini per accendere il fuoco e siete venuti a gustarvi un pasto caldo da queste parti? Che coraggiosi, un giorno potreste spingervi persino a Ikebukuro!» ghignò sadicamente, assaporando con la coda dell’occhio lo scatto inconsulto con cui Eustass Kidd afferrò un piatto ancora mezzo pieno di nikuman a mo’ di frisbee, certamente intenzionato a farglielo volare in faccia.

«Non accetto lezioni di provincialismo da una capra che scende dalle montagne dell’Hokkaido!» berciò, stringendo la ceramica del piatto contro il pollice con tanta veemenza da rischiare di spaccarlo, e il richiamo basso di Killer con annessa mano sul braccio fu più una formalità facilmente ignorabile che un reale impedimento ai suoi movimenti.

«Almeno le capre fanno il latte. I gorilla come te che utilità hanno, a parte tirare escrementi ai visitatori degli zoo?».

Law fu costretto a voltarsi bruscamente e perdere un bel pezzo del suo aplomb, tuttavia, vista la rapidità con cui il ragazzo dai capelli rossi schizzò in piedi, mollando il piatto sul tavolo e facendo cadere la sedia a terra in un gran fracasso. Con Eustass Kidd non si poteva mai star sicuri che le sue minacce arrivassero prima o dopo il pugno fulmineo che rischiavi di ritrovarti assestato fra capo e collo. E Law non aveva intenzione di morire con il cranio spaccato… al massimo di procurarsi qualche escoriazione nel necessario processo di provocazione dell’altro.

«Tu stanotte invece finisci direttamente all’obitorio!» tuonò esasperato, afferrandolo per la collottola della felpa gialla e nera, un’accoppiata di colori così inscindibilmente legati alla sua persona, che ormai Kidd aveva preso decisamente a detestarla in qualsiasi contesto la incontrasse.

« _Prendete il salvagente… questa sera c’è aria di burrasca!_ » bisbigliò Penguin alle spalle di Law e si sarebbe anche permesso di scambiare una mezza risata discreta con Bepo e Shachi, non fosse stato che Kidd pensò bene di spostare lo sguardo e perdere tre secondi di tempo per far passare il concetto che anche loro sarebbero finiti nello stesso posto del loro capo, se avessero osato anche solo continuare a fiatare in sua presenza, tutto in una sola occhiataccia omicida.

«All’obitorio? Lo so che hai problemi a consultare testi scritti più complicati del menù di questo locale – scusa, lì ti aiuti con le immagini – ma c’è una cosa chiamata “galera” per chi commette un omicidio» lo rimbeccò Law con fare saputo ma continuando a tenere le mani ficcate in tasca, come a dire che quella pura esposizione di parole grosse e forza bruta non lo impressionava per niente. Era testimone oculare del fatto che Kidd potesse fare molto di peggio, se decideva di arrabbiarsi sul serio.

«Mi becco anche la pena di morte, pur di togliermi la soddisfazione di cancellarti dalla faccia della Terra. Qui e ora!».

Sottolineò quelle parole incombendo sul suo viso al punto che Law avrebbe potuto prendersi tutto il tempo per stabilire persino che marca e che tono di rossetto aveva usato per colorarsi le labbra sottili e adesso ridotte quasi a una linea impercettibile, stirate all’inverosimile in un ringhio frustrato sopra i denti bianchissimi e affilati.

Law era quasi tentato di metterlo a parte del pensiero che un giorno sarebbe stato lui a finire in un obitorio, personalmente dissezionato dal suo bisturi, se continuava a buttarsi nelle risse con quell’atteggiamento sventato e arrogante, quando intervenne da dietro le spalle di Kidd la voce pacata, ma non per questo meno minacciosa, di Killer a interromperli.

«Kidd, non abbiamo nemmeno finito di mangiare. Va a finire che ci fanno pagare pure i danni di tutto quello che stai per spaccare…».

«Senti, non ricominciare con ‘sta storia! Ti ho dato retta l’ultima volta e il risultato è che sto stronzo adesso si permette di venire nel mio territorio a mancarmi di rispetto!» sbottò Kidd, voltandosi per il tempo sufficiente a rispondere alle ragionevoli proteste dell’amico.

Attorno a loro il gelo e una puntuta coltre di tesissima apprensione si erano fatti largo fra gli avventori, né il personale del locale osava avvicinarsi a quei due giganti troppo colorati e troppo chiassosi, che parevano sul punto di esplodere in una rissa da spaccar tavoli e vetrine e lasciar dietro di sé un panorama di devastazione degno di uno tsunami.

Law si godette la sensazione di tutti quegli sguardi addosso, prima di masticare bene le successive parole, da sputare irriverentemente sul naso storto e curioso di Kidd come se fossero il fumo acre di una sigaretta.

«Sono il primo a riconoscere che sei più intelligente che bello ma Machida si trova ancora a Tokyo».

In quanto a istinto suicida, Law rivaleggiava alla grande con la sua controparte di Kanagawa, o forse semplicemente si divertiva troppo a provocarlo per riuscire a fermarsi prima di aver scatenato una vera e propria tempesta dall’altra parte.

Fatto stava che Kidd si produsse in un vero e proprio ruggito di guerra e sollevò una mano in aria, prima di rivolgergli quella che non era più una minaccia ma un’esatta predizione di ciò che stava per accadergli.

«Tu invece entro stanotte ti troverai sulla prima nave diretta a Sapporo. Con la faccia maciullata e tutte le ossa rotte».

«Duecentosei ossa sono tante, da spezzare. Sono proprio curioso di vedere come farai a riuscire a toccarmene anche solo una» sussurrò Law e si sfilò le mani dalle tasche, scrocchiandosi le dita tatuate in un gran rumore di giunture maltrattate. Il ghigno di Kidd si approfondì all’inverosimile. Killer lasciò ricadere le bacchette nel brodo denso della soba e si voltò. Bepo sollevò la zip della tuta arancione fino al collo, come se volesse trovare riparo da un uragano imminente. Shachi e Penguin si limitarono a calcarsi i cappelli sulla fronte, come se le visiere avessero potuto proteggerli anche dalla fine del mondo.

E poi accadde.

«Traffy! Stassy! Che fate di bello qui? Giocate senza di me?!».

Le mani grandi e ossute di Monkey D. Rufy si abbatterono con la forza di un monsone estivo sulle spalle di Kidd e Law in un'unica, rumorosissima battuta, e il ragazzo si ritrovò ad aggrapparsi ad entrambi, penzolando in mezzo ai due compagni notevolmente più alti di lui come una scimmietta appesa a un ramo per la coda.

«Ma porca di una troia lurida…» sbottò Kidd, fra il rassegnato e l’esasperato, mentre la mano ancora sospesa a mezz’aria ricadeva contro il suo stesso volto in uno schiaffo frustrato. Law sbuffò, lasciando evaporare l’onnipresente sorrisetto sarcastico in una smorfia sconvolta. Killer si voltò, ritornando a dedicarsi pacatamente alla sua meritata cena. Bepo riprese colore e speranza nel futuro, mentre Shachi e Penguin si abbracciavano come due sopravvissuti ripescati su una zattera in mezzo al mare.

«Ma non restiamo in piedi! Vieni, Zoro, spostiamo due tavolini e mettiamoci a mangiare tutti assieme!» cominciò a dare ordini Rufy, continuando a dondolarsi fra Law e Kidd, completamente incurante del fatto che avrebbero potuto assestargli un pugno nello stomaco in combo e nessuno li avrebbe sensatamente condannati per questo.

«Non ero uscito per incontrare altra gente!» mugugnò il ragazzo, passandosi svogliatamente una mano fra i capelli verdi, e pure si diresse verso i suddetti tavoli senza ulteriori proteste.

I camerieri furono semplicemente grati del fatto che quel pazzo dal sorriso più enorme mai visto prima avesse appena risparmiato loro una nottata in piedi a raccogliere i cocci di una rissa dai contorni già distruttivi.

~

«Uhm… e quindi cosa vi porta da queste parti?».

Bepo, seduto di fronte a Law, ci provò a spezzare il silenzio funereo calato sul tavolo dopo la meno che sensata idea di sedersi tutti assieme a mangiare come amici per la pelle; per sua fortuna Rufy era in vena di chiacchiere e non solo cibo, quella sera, perché buttò giù di schianto due involtini primavera, evitò lo strozzamento per un colpo di fortuna, e ingollò mezzo bicchiere di Coca Cola.

«Zoro! Eravamo a Chiba e ci siamo detti: “Scendiamo a Setagaya a fare un giro con gli altri?”. Poi Zoro ha deciso che ricordava la strada da solo e invece ha sbagliato coincidenza e siamo finiti a Machida! A quel punto io avevo troppa fame per aspettare di tornare indietro – se mi fidavo di Zoro ci perdevamo di sicuro di nuovo! – e così siamo venuti al Grandberry Mall ed eccoci qui tutti assieme!».

Rufy esplose in una risata gioiosa, coprendo i mugugni di protesta di Law, seduto alla sua sinistra con entrambe le mani sul viso, e pure qualche bestemmia soffocata di Kidd, che dovette allontanare di corsa il piatto, prima che le rapaci mani del ragazzino ci finissero dentro e gli rubassero il resto della cena.

«Di’ un po’, tu che gli stai sempre alle costole, come cazzo fai a non averlo ancora ucciso?!» sbottò il ragazzo dai capelli rossi, rivolgendosi a Zoro in un accorato tentativo di trovare un briciolo di comprensione, visto che Killer continuava a mangiare di fronte a lui senza apparentemente alcuna preoccupazione al mondo. Non ora che Rufy era opportunamente intervenuto a separarlo da Law e a evitare il pericolo di risse almeno fino a che l’ultimo piatto non fosse stato svuotato.

«Sto solo cercando il ponte giusto da cui buttare il cadavere senza farmi scoprire» mugugnò Zoro, stropicciandosi la camicia a righe bianche e arancioni, in un tono tanto definitivo da far temere a Shachi e Penguin che fosse davvero disposto a commettere un omicidio prima della fine della serata. In ogni caso, si strinsero a capotavola ancora più vicini a Law, neanche fosse il loro cavaliere in armatura bianca pronto a proteggerli da ogni drago sputa fuoco si parasse dinnanzi a loro.

«Zoro, ma se mi dai in pasto alle tigri dello zoo non fai prima?! Sei troppo divertente! Comunque paghi tu stasera, sì, che ho dimenticato il portafogli a casa?» sbottò Rufy, tirando un calcio alla tavola e facendola sobbalzare, prima di infilzare l’indice nel tortino di gamberi, che restava adagiato ancora intonso nel piatto dell’amico, e ficcarselo in bocca in un sol boccone.

Kidd si sporse in direzione del ragazzo dai capelli verdi, mormorando a mezza voce qualcosa a proposito di un vecchio palazzone a Kanagawa dove era facilissimo far scomparire la gente per sempre – o quasi – ma Rufy non ebbe modo di cogliere quell’avvertimento né l’annuire compreso di Zoro, perché Law aveva tirato fuori uno dei suoi diecimila portachiavi e la sua attenzione fu completamente catturata dalla novità trascurabile appena comparsa nel suo campo visivo.

«Cosha… mgnam… ffaih… gulp… Traffyh…?» bofonchiò fra un morso e l’altro, appoggiando il mento contro la sua spalla, mentre l’altro si rigirava fra le dita lunghe e agili un piccolo prisma di plastica gialla sui cui era inciso il suo nome, che terminava in un tozzo cappuccio metallico.

«Dimostro che qui c’è qualcuno che è una vera… calamita per i guai» sogghignò, catturando con un movimento da consumato prestigiatore tutta l’attenzione e la poca pazienza di Rufy, che se ne restò zitto e buono ad osservare con la bocca mezza aperta il modo negligente in cui Law inclinava il braccio sul tavolo, oltre i suoi gomiti, puntando il cilindretto in direzione di Kidd. Non fu nemmeno necessario avvicinarsi troppo, bastò mollare la presa non appena sentì il portachiavi sfuggire appena sotto i polpastrelli, e quello si attaccò in un deciso “clac” a uno dei braccialetti del ragazzo dai capelli rossi.

«Che cazzo fai?!» ruggì lui di rimando, assestando due poderosi pugni sul tavolo e facendo ballare ogni piatto e stoviglia presente su di esso e su quelli contigui.

«Esperimenti scientifici del Sabato sera. Vuoi provare anche tu, Rufy?» gli rispose Law in un tirato sorrisetto di sufficienza, decidendo di mettere a frutto la peste inarrestabile che continuava a ingurgitare cibo in mezzo a loro come se non fossero due dei più temibili capibanda di Tokyo e dintorni. Ma che Monkey D. Rufy fosse coraggioso oltre ogni limite – oltre che incredibilmente sadico con quel suo modo di fare apparentemente troppo ingenuo per essere vero – era noto un po’ a tutti.

«Oh, sì! Dai, facciamo diventare Stassy una calamita gigante!» ridacchiò Rufy compiaciuto, abbandonando momentaneamente la sua cena per aggrapparsi con entrambe le mani al braccio di Law, movimento che fece sollevare a Zoro un sopracciglio con fare più che scettico di fronte a quell’ascesso di esagerato entusiasmo.

«Ragazzi, i portachiavi» si limitò a reagire l’altro, allungando la mano libera in direzione di Shachi, Penguin e Bepo, e vedendosi ricadere sul palmo tre cilindretti esattamente uguali al suo, escluso per i nomi incisi sopra.

«Mi hai preso per una fottuta giostra del luna park?! Ma io vi ficco le bacchette in culo e ve le faccio uscire dalla bocca!» tuonò, sbattendo un palmo grande e pesante proprio davanti a Rufy, ma rivolgendo uno sguardo nero e ugualmente assassino a entrambi i contendenti.

«No» intervenne decisissimo il ragazzino dai capelli neri, bloccandogli il polso con una mano. Il sorriso di Law si fece impercettibilmente più tirato, mentre il suo sguardo chiaro restava fisso sui due ragazzi. Zoro si sistemò appena più dritto sulla sedia e Killer sollevò persino lo sguardo dal piatto. Bepo tornò a rifugiarsi nel colletto arancione della tuta e Shachi e Penguin tirarono impercettibilmente indietro le sedie, pronti a scansarsi al primo oggetto volante non identificato che fosse saltato troppo vicino alle loro teste.

Neanche a dirlo, Eustass Kidd era pronto a scatenare l’inferno di almeno due o tre religioni diverse ma Rufy gli piantò in faccia un broncio epico e insistette risolutamente.

«Prima mangiamo. Poi usciamo e ci picchiamo. Non faccio risse a stomaco vuoto, mi mancano le forze, mica va bene!».

Concluse quella solenne affermazione con il sonoro “clac” di uno dei portachiavi ancora stretto fra le sue dita, che finì inesorabilmente calamitato dal teschio di uno dei ciondoli al collo di Kidd, e gli rivolse poi il più indisponente dei suoi sorrisi a labbra serrate, le guance sollevate all’insù all’inverosimile, neanche tutta la sua faccia fosse fatta di gomma.

Kidd semplicemente boccheggiò senza fiato, precipitando poi in un farfugliare strozzato, indeciso fra l’essere mortalmente incazzato, l’allungare una mano e tirare il collo a quel piccolo bastardo con un solo movimento del polso, o mettersi a ridere fragorosamente fino a farsi scoppiare le tonsille, perché si finiva sempre a lasciarsi trascinare dall’idiozia galoppante di quello stramboide che passava il suo tempo a sfidare la gente più grossa e cattiva di lui.

«Gnn… io non… ti spedisco fuori da quella cazzo di vetrata a calci, solo perché poi devo rompere il culo anche al proprietario per non pagargli i danni! Vaffanculo e non farmi ridere, brutto stronzo!» mugugnò, stropicciandosi veementemente le labbra con la mano, nel tentativo di mascherare il mezzo sorriso deformato in un ringhio che gli stava comparendo in faccia.

La risata contenta di Rufy fu il segnale che un po’ tutti attorno al tavolo potevano rilassarsi e tornare ai loro piatti, con la speranza che almeno fino alla fine della cena non ci sarebbero stati altri intoppi tanto gravi da portare allo scoppio di una Terza Guerra Mondiale all’interno del locale.

«Sono rimaste ancora due calamite» bisbigliò Law con fare sornione, parandogli i due portachiavi davanti al viso, ancora incastrati fra l’indice, il medio e l’anulare.

«Permettiti e te le faccio ingoiare insieme ai denti» sibilò Kidd, che ancora non aveva deciso se smettere di avercela col mondo o ribaltare quei dannati tavolini e dire addio a ogni autocontrollo, e posò un gomito sul legno scuro, lasciando incustodito il suo piatto.

Le mani di Rufy si limitarono a scavalcare braccia e ghigni contratti con tutta la noncuranza di questo mondo, saccheggiando i piatti dei suoi due vicini nell’esatta dimostrazione del detto che fra i due litiganti, il terzo gode. Di brutto.

Il mistero per cui Monkey D. Rufy riuscisse a intrattenere un’alquanto bizzarra e pericolosa amicizia con due degli individui più spostati di Tokyo – dopo di lui, naturalmente – si dispiegava ancora una volta davanti agli occhi degli astanti, senza che si potesse rintracciare alcuna spiegazione, logica e sovrannaturale, al verificarsi di quello strano fenomeno. Zoro avrebbe pure potuto dire la sua sul perché quella faccia di bronzo del suo migliore amico riuscisse sempre a ridurre all’esasperazione la gente e poi _ammansirla_ a quel modo ma temeva di risultare assai di parte. Soprattutto, non era mai stato bravo a esprimersi con le parole e si limitò semplicemente a buttare giù un generoso boccale di birra, incurante del fatto che non avrebbe neanche dovuto toccare alcolici. La serata era ancora lunga e lui doveva fingere di essere un animale sociale ancora per parecchi minuti, maledizione a Rufy e alla sua voglia di far casino sempre e comunque!


End file.
